A little more thunder, a little more lightning, a little more you
by LittleDGrayson
Summary: There's a thunderstorm and Phil can't sleep, so he goes to Dan for comfort. One-shot.


_Hey guys, here's my second fanfic :) I hope you'll like it, and please review. The title is based on Stays four the same by The Ready Set._

'D-Dan?'

A low groan sounded.

'Dan?' Phil bit his lip. 'Can I come in?'

Dan rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Sure.' He mumbled, slightly annoyed to be woken up. He looked on his alarm clock; 2:23 pm. It'd better be something important. Phil shakily opened the door and quickly slipped into his friend's room. Dan looked up at him.

'What's the matter?' He asked and sat up in his bed. The anxiety was significantly present in Phil's eyes, making him look like a scared puppy. Dan's expression softened and he felt the need to protect him, to hold him close.

'Nothing.' Phil's voice broke, giving away the fear he had embarrassedly tried to hide.

'Phil, I kn-'

A loud crack sounded and Phil cringed, protecting his head between his arms and clenching his eyes shut.

'Oh.' Dan said, understanding the situation. He smiled softly and gestured: 'Come here.'

Thankfully, the black-haired boy slid under the warm sheets of the double bed, next to his friend. A flash of light peeked through the gap between the curtains and lit the room. A few seconds later, another heavy crack sounded. Phil pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, avoiding the younger boy's eyes. He was swaying back and forth a little, which oddly comforted him most of the time. Though, he could almost _feel_ Dan laughing at him. At least, he thought so.

'Sooo… still afraid of thunder, are you?' Dan tried not to smirk, but failed helplessly.

'_See? I was right.'_ Phil thought.

'Don't mock me.' Mumbled Phil. This was pretty embarrassing. He had always been scared of thunder, ever since he was a little boy. He knew it was very unlikely anything would happen, but he just couldn't help it. Every rumble and crack made him cringe. The brown-eyed boy next to him smiled and wrapped his arms around him. The gesture made Phil's body tingle a little, but he wasn't sure whether that was caused by the rumbling noise that took place simultaneously, or the safe feeling that Dan's warm arms gave him.

'I wouldn't dare to.' Dan said, a little too close to Phil's ear, and smiled crookedly. Phil purposely continued staring at his knees, not wanting to melt into a gooey puddle.

'It's just Thor swinging his hammer, because Loki stole his favourite boxers, nothing to worry about.' Dan joked. Phil chuckled softly.

'Because "f" logic.' He said, not wanting to use the actual "f" word.

Dan pretended to be indignant and let go of Phil to put his hands on his hips. Phil felt cold at the loss of warmth, lonely without his friend's arms around him.

'Why wouldn't Loki borrow Thor's boxers?'

Phil tried to make up a clever answer.

'Because-'

'I borrow yours too.' Dan continued. Phil didn't expect this abrupt remark but replied anyways, pouting a little:

'But you're not Loki and I'm not Thor.

Dan chuckled, 'Don't be such a buzzkill!', and he started to tickle his friend mercilessly, until both were dying with laughter. Phil was almost forgetting the thunderstorm when a particularly loud crack sounded. He shrieked and grasped Dan's arm, shaking heavily. Concerned, Dan pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him once more, letting Phil bury his head in his shoulder.

'Don't worry, it'll be fine.' He hushed. 'I'm here, nothing will happen.' He gently stroked Phil's silky black hair and whispered comforting things into his ear until he noticed that said boy was finally relaxing a bit.

'I'm sorry…' Phil murmured against the other boy's shoulder.

'For what?'

'For this... Waking you up, letting you comfort me.'

Dan smiled. Phil was so modest, always caring about others before himself. He grabbed both of Phil's shoulders and gently pushed him back so he was sitting straight. Phil was staring at his hands, so Dan pulled his chin up.

'Phil.' Phil looked up into his eyes and if his smooth, warm voice hadn't already caused his heart to skip a beat, his soothing brown eyes surely did. Dan smiled sweetly at him and before they knew it, their lips were locked in a tender and loving kiss. Dan cupped Phil's cheek and Phil moved his arms up to Dan's neck. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other.

'Please don't ever leave me.' Phil whispered.

'I won't. Not ever.'


End file.
